The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having an electromagnetic interference shielding layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
Recently, with the development of electric and electronic industry and information and communication technology, various electronic devices such as household appliances, industrial devices, and information communication devices are used. Electromagnetic interference (EMI) generated in such an electronic device may cause interference between devices or may be harmful to a human body. Therefore, a technique for blocking such electromagnetic waves has been developed. Meanwhile, as electronic devices recently become portable, they become smaller, thinner, and lighter. Therefore, techniques for coating a shielding layer to block electromagnetic waves in electronic components within such small electronic devices have been developed.
In the above-described electromagnetic wave shielding, when the electromagnetic wave is in a low frequency band, it is difficult to effectively shield electromagnetic waves with conductive shielding materials alone. Therefore, a double structure of a shielding layer and an absorbing layer is required, and in this case, there is a problem that the productivity is lowered and the manufacturing cost is increased. In addition, there is a problem that the coating layer for shielding electromagnetic waves is unevenly formed at the upper end portion and the side portion of the electronic product.